1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extruded hollow aluminum alloy panels and methods for producing the hollow panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide rails for guiding sliding doors, for example, are attached to panels such as floor panels for automobiles. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-168106, for example, a guide rail is fixed to a body of a floor panel by welding. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-145116, a guide rail is fastened to an outer quarter panel. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-120116, a guide rail is fastened to an inner door panel at a plurality of positions using bolts and nuts. Such guide rails are usually formed by bending a steel plate so that they have an open space in cross section.